Entering The Master’s Lair
by Trina and Crystal
Summary: This is somewhat AU, it's basically in the universe of Tanya's books, but I added a character of my own. Henry wanders into Matthew's domain. Written by: Crystal


**Entering The Master's Lair**

Matthew had felt him for awhile now. Knew he was nearby, wandering near the fringes of his territory. Not many vampires had dared to enter his territory, let alone lived once they had. The foolish had challenged him, and nearly all had lost their lives, unless they were smart enough to admit defeat. He was an ancient of his kind, nearly 575 years old.

It had been awhile since he had felt another vampire near. The moment he did he used his powers to cloak his appearance. Because of his age and experience he could easily shield himself from younger, less experienced vampires.

With this one it was no different. He had been following him for awhile. After a week of following him he was able to get close enough to see who it was. It took him a moment to put it together. He soon realized he was connected to the vampire in his territory. For Matthew had changed Christina, who had changed him.

Now Matthew had felt him again. He got up from his bed, pulling the forest green curtains back from his window, he stared out. He was a few blocks away, in the park Matthew loved to frequent. He looked up to the moon, and in a flash was gone, out and off the balcony.

He scented the air, for he knew the scent of the vampire. He followed it, hopping rooftops at preternatural speed. He neared the park and stopped, perched on the roof over an alleyway, right across from the park.

Henry walked slowly through the park admiring the slivery moonlit flowers. He looked up from the ground suddenly, scenting the air. A human, not too far away from him.

He followed the scent as it picked up in intensity. The sweet scent of perfume told him it was a woman. As he got closer, he heard the sound of her heartbeat. Slow, steady, soothing him, as well as igniting the hunger that was boiling softly inside of him.

He caught a glimpse of her then. She was near the edge of the park. He grinned to himself, looking over her. He always seemed to find the perfect prey. She was tall, beautifully curved, long dark hair. He rarely turned down an opportunity, but at times like this he could be choosey. His hunger was not overpowering him. Had it been a skinny little blonde he would have let her go, unless his hunger overrode his thoughts.

He always had a taste for the raven haired, thicker women. They fed two needs, his desire, and his bloodlust. He wanted to get a better look at her. Matthew watched the exit of the park and waited.

Henry sped up a little bit. Still following a few feet behind her as she stepped into the street. She walked across the street towards an alley between two buildings. Henry smirked to himself, it was all too easy. He moved in closer as they reached the middle of the alley. She stopped for the slightest of seconds, and Henry reached for her arm.

Matthew bit back a growl, watching him with one of his favorites. Matthew had her for a long time. After the first few times he had taken from her, he placed a permanent link to him. It was strong enough for her to resist almost any vampire.

She turned to face Henry and gasped, nearly ready to scream. Henry placed a finger against her lips. She shuddered in his grasp as he stared into her eyes.

"Do not be afraid." Henry said softly, using a light compulsion on her.

"I will not hurt you." He said softly releasing her arm.

He moved closer, backing her into the wall. Henry stopped for a second admiring her. Soft, full lips, beautiful jade green eyes, long elegant neck, soft luscious breasts. He had to touch her again, her flesh and her blood were calling to him. He placed a hand next to her head on the wall. The fingers of his other hand, softly skimming along her cheek.

"You're gorgeous," He smiled softly, trying to ease her tension.

His fingers slid down her cheek to her neck. He stopped stroking the pulse there. The other hand slid to her hip as he leaned in closer to her neck. She whimpered softly, trying pull away.

Matthew smirked watching them. There was no way this young one could break the compulsion Matthew had permanently placed on her.

Henry backed off a bit, stopping to look up at her. This time his teeth bared. She looked over him and suddenly went stiff. Henry arched an eyebrow as he looked into her, now emotionless, eyes.

Henry stepped back quickly, snarling, he looked all around him. Something wasn't right. She was almost his, and in an instant something changed. He reached out with all his senses scanning the area.

Matthew laughed quietly to himself as he felt the light brush of the younger vampire. His compulsion on the girl now at it's full strength, and she was turning to walk away. Henry grabbed her arm trying to bring her back to him. She easily pulled from his grasp, walking towards the end of the alleyway.

Henry lifted his head, growling to the moon in frustration. He sensed no other vampire, but the woman was clearly under some compulsion. Henry looked high and low, nothing and no one in sight.

"Who are you? Show yourself to me!" Henry snarled.

Instantly Matthew dropped from his perch on the rooftop. He never turned down a challenge, especially this one. He dropped to the ground a few feet behind Henry. As Henry turned, he walked out of the shadowed doorway. Henry looked him over. Matthew stood clearly a foot taller then him. Long black hair, tied low on his neck, a broad chest. The tight, dark, shirt hugging his arms, the muscles defined by the moonlight. Henry growled a low warning ready to fight. Matthew stepped closer, smirking at him.

"Henry Fitzroy, at last we meet." Matthew said almost casually.

"How do you know me?" Henry asked unnerved.

"I've been watching you for awhile. This is my territory you're hunting in." Matthew replied circling him. "That girl you tried to feed on..."

Henry looked him up and down. Clearly this Matthew was quite a bit older than him.

"She's one of my favorites. There was no way you were getting anything from her."

Henry knew he should leave. Hunting in another vampire's territory was a death sentence. He thought for sure he should have been dead by now. It seemed like he was being toyed with.

"If this is your territory. Why haven't you hunted me, killed me for what I have done?" Henry inquired arching an eyebrow.

"Because..." Matthew moved closer to him. Henry tried to retreat, only to be stopped by the wall. Matthew reached up sliding a finger along Henry's cheek.

"I have other plans for you."

Henry jerked his head away, growling at him. Matthew laughed darkly, stepping back a bit.

Matthew held his hands up feigning innocence. "Go ahead, try to escape."

Henry tried to move, twisting his arms. It felt as if he was tied to the wall. There was nothing to bind him, yet he could not move.

"It is useless you know. Your struggle will only weaken you."

Matthew moved closer, staring Henry in the eyes as he slid his hand along Henry's thigh.

"How are you doing this to me? You shouldn't be able to control me like this!"

Matthew smirked, "Because I was around when you were nothing but a bastard in your mother's womb. I turned the woman that turned you."

Matthew's hand moved up, sliding his hand against Henry's cock through his pants.

Henry growled, "Christina...." He looked up into Matthews eyes, "You're Matthew..."

"Yes. I was the reason she left you. She was so enamored with me, that she could not bare to be with another. She thought turning you would spite me, but soon realized my hold on her was far greater than some little fling. Christina was so beautiful and her taste..." Matthew growled at the memory, "So pure, innocent, intoxicating."

Henry struggled again, but was unable to move.

"But we are getting away from the point, I do have plans for you."

Matthew pulled away, looking over Henry. He grinned darkly, noticing the slight bulge in Henry's pants.

"It looks to me as if someone is eager to do my bidding."

"I want nothing to do with you." Henry nearly spit his reply.

"Are you so sure of that?"

Matthew used his power over Henry. Staring into Henry's eyes he willed him to his knees. Henry's hands were not his own as he reached up starting to unbutton Mathew's pants. He pushed them and the boxers down. His hands slid up Matthew's thighs, then slowly stroking Matthew's cock.

"Mmm..." Matthew moaned, slowly lightening his compulsion on Henry.

Henry's eyes unclouded as he looked up at Matthew. His senses returning, Henry knew he should have stopped, but he couldn't. The dark seduction of Matthew's power was compelling him. It turned Henry on to be near a vampire of such power and beauty. Henry's eyes darkened then, as the lust began encompass him. A dark grin slowly moved across Matthew's face seeing the change in the younger vampire.

"I knew you wanted this," Matthew's fingers started to tangle in Henry's hair, "suck it. Show me just how badly you want this."

Henry moaned softly at Matthew's words. The dark dominance in them making Henry hard. Henry kept his eyes locked on Matthew's as he flicked his tongue across the tip of his cock. He slowly took the head into his mouth sucking softly, before gently taking more.

"Mmm fuck…just like that." Matthew moaned as Henry took even more into his mouth.

He slowly swirled his tongue around it as Matthew's grip tightened on his hair. Henry growled around his cock, his nails scraping against Matthew's thighs. Henry was moving faster now, taking every hard inch into his mouth, driving Matthew closer and closer to the edge.

"Uhh god… so good….Mmmm close…" Matthew's voice a near growl, as Henry sucked harder.

Matthew's head fell back, growling loudly, he came hard spilling into Henry's mouth. Henry whimpered as he tried to swallow every drop. As Henry pulled away, Matthew grinned down at him.

"So pretty sucking my cock." Matthew said as he buttoned his pants.

Henry got to his feet, wiping his mouth in disgust.

"It only happened because you compelled me to do it." Henry replied.

Matthew laughed softly, "I lifted the compulsion halfway through, you enjoyed it so much you continued."

Henry growled, "Fuck you."

"You wish." Matthew stalked closer, trapping Henry between him and the wall.

"I do believe you would like it to be the other way around." Matthew slid his hand down the front of Henry's pants, feeling him fully aroused. "In fact I know you would."

Henry stifled a moan, cursing his own body for betraying him.

"I fucking hate you." Henry nearly spat the words.

Matthew leaned in whispering hotly into his ear, "I know…" His hands worked quickly to unbutton Henry's pants.

Henry struggled, pushing against Matthew's chest. Matthew finished unbuttoning Henry's pants, using his compulsion to bind Henry to the wall. His hand slid along Henry's cock, as he grinned darkly.

"I just love bending petulant little bitches to my will." Matthew moved back a bit unbuttoning his pants, moaning softly as his hard cock was freed from it's confines.

Matthew removed to compulsion, grabbing Henry's hands before he could move. He ground against him, "it's so fucking hot when they fight."

Henry moaned unable to stop it. The friction, and heat between them making him harder. As much as he fought it, he wanted Matthew. Wanted Matthew to fuck him, but he couldn't let the smug motherfucker know it. Henry struggled, twisting his wrists trying to free himself.

"Mmm yeah, that's it, struggle you little bitch…" Matthew used his power over Henry, making Henry's body completely accessible to him. Henry's legs locked around Matthew's waist as Matthew slowly thrust into him.

"Fuck." Matthew moaned feeling Henry so tight around his cock.

Henry whimpered at the feel of Matthew filling him so fully. Matthew looked up a dark grin crossing his face.

"You like that don't you, the feel of my cock inside you. There's no denying it now. Your eyes will only betray you."

Henry glared into Matthew's eyes, the fire of defiance burning behind them. Matthew ground against Henry's spot, making him gasp.

"Mmm yes, you fucking love it don't you?"

Henry struggled again, abandoning useless words, resorting to actions to deny his feelings. Matthew quickened his pace then, thrusting harder, the rush of dominance pushing him close to the edge. Matthew slowly released one of Henry's hands.

"I want you to stroke that cock while I fuck you."

All Henry could do was slap Matthew across the face. Matthew's eyes darkened, as he laughed. "Little fucking bitch, how soon we forget."

Matthew used his power once more forcing Henry's hand down to his own cock.

"Stroke it, make that cock cum for me. I know you want to, I can see it in your eyes."

Matthew watched between them as Henry's hand moved on his cock.

"Mmmm yeah… fuck…"

Henry moaned, unable to control himself any longer. The dual pleasure overtaking any linger thoughts of defiance. Through clouded eyes he looked over Matthew. His hair falling out of the ponytail, strands falling into his face. It was all he could do to not touch him. Matthew ground hard against Henry's spot again and Henry's head fell back against the wall.

"Oh fuck…" Henry moaned so close to cumming.

Matthew looked up, "Yeah, that's it… cum for me bitch."

Henry shuddered, working himself against Matt's cock, his hand stroking faster and faster. Matthew growled, his head falling back as he came hard deep inside of Henry. Henry followed seconds later, spilling over between them. Matthew panted softly, slipping from Henry, as Henry slumped against the wall.

Through half lidded eyes, Henry looked over himself. He reached down pulling his pants up, buttoning them, then straightening his shirt. When he was finished he looked up about to speak. Before he could get a word out Matthew vanished.

"Son of a bitch." Henry cursed as he looked all around him.

Anger boiled up inside him. How could he have let that happen. Henry growled to himself as he walked out of the alleyway. This wasn't over, he had to find him. That in itself was not an easy task. Matthew's age had given him a great advantage. He could shield himself from anyone, even if he had a small connection to them.. Henry shuddered as if he could almost hear Matthew's mocking laughter in his head.

Henry turned up the sidewalk determined to find even the smallest trace of Matthew. He moved quickly to a more active part of the city. He checked out a few bars and some nightclubs. The spots where vampires could easily find their prey. He sent out all the sensors he could, scanning people he came in contact with. It seemed hopeless, there was nothing. No implanted compulsions, not even the slightest speck of a memory.

It was nearing the dawn and Henry still had not fed. His search was fruitless anymore this night. Still needing to feed, he headed to his own territory. He pulled out his cell phone, calling up one of his regular favorites. He met her at a club near his apartment. She seemed disappointed that he just drank from her and left. Henry wasn't worried about her right now. His mind was elsewhere. It was on Matthew.

He walked into his loft just as the sun started to rise. Grabbing the remote he lowered the coverings on the windows. Frustrated and exhausted, he stripped down to his black silk boxers and laid back on the bed. Resting his hands behind his head he stared at the ceiling. Visions of Matthew unwillingly flowed into his head. He couldn't shake the look in his eyes, the feel of his body, how hot Matthew looked when he was fucking him.

"Fuck." Henry nearly growled mad at himself for getting hot for Matthew all over again.

He forced himself to stop thinking about him. He needed to rest. Dusk would be upon him before he knew it.


End file.
